1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truck loading ramp, and more particularly to a loading ramp for heavy equipment which is detachable and which, in a transportation position, serves as a truck bed extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations of truck bed loading ramps are known in the prior art. Most ramps for heavy machinery are large metal ramps which must be carried into position and carefully aligned with the treads or tires of the vehicle to be unloaded.
Large tailgates can be positioned in a horizontal position and serve as a truck bed extension. If the tailgate is lowered until the outer edge contacts the ground, the tailgate could then also be used as a loading ramp. The disadvantage, however, with such an arrangement would be the steep angle of incline provided by such a tailgate. In addition, most tailgate assemblies would not have sufficient structural strength and stability to permit use with heavy machinery.
Prior art ramps are usually of the portable variety and must be stored at the construction site or in an unused portion of the truck. If the truck is full, no room may be available for ramp storage. If stored at the construction site, it may be stolen, misplaced, or damaged.
Another disadvantage of portable prior art ramps is the difficulty caused by the bump created by the overlap of the ramp top at the edge of the truck bed.
Although permanently mounted prior art truck ramps may have a top portion which is flush with the truck bed, the permanent mounting can be inconvenient, since the rear of the truck is blocked by the ramp when it is not in use for long periods.
Clearly, it is highly desirable to provide a loading ramp with a shallow angle of incline and of sufficient structural stability for use with heavy machinery. It is further desirable that such a loading ramp would also serve as a truck bed extension and be easily employed when needed for unloading heavy machinery. Also, a loading ramp should be capable of attachment to the rear of a truck during transportation, and easily detached when not in use.